This invention relates generally to the art of music and more particularly to an apparatus for supporting a guitar when the guitarist is in the sitting position.
Various apparatuses have been provided for assisting a guitarist during the process of performing.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,547,924 to Citro discloses a stationary guitar support apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,037,815 to DeLano discloses a wall mounting bracket for supporting a guitar.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,274,181 to Schaller discloses a releasable strap coupling for a guitar.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,691,610 to Gilbert discloses a guitar stand as does U.S. Pat. No. 4,742,751 to Cherry.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,958,786 to Mann discloses a multi-purpose instrument support apparatus as does U.S. Pat. No. 4,036,462 to Sheftel.
While a variety of guitar support apparatuses have been provided, there has not been a support apparatus provided for use while the guitarist is in the sitting position.